A Forbidden Love
by ash1458
Summary: CHAPTER 8 IS NOW UP! Following Harry's journey after the 6th book. Harry and Hermione must deal with keeping their relationship a secret from Ron who has feelings for Hermione. Harry continues his search for the horcrux's.
1. Harry's Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. J.K. Rowling does. The beginning of this story starts with an excerpt from Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic and i hope you like it!**

**Chapter One: Harry's plans**

"I can't bear the idea that we might never come back," said Hermione softly. "How can Hogwarts close?"

"Maybe it won't," said Ron. "We're not in any more danger here than we are at home, are we? Everwhere's the same now. I'd even say Hogwarts is safer, there are more wizards inside to defend the place. What d'you reckon Harry?"

"I'm not coming back even if it does reopen," said Harry.

Ron gaped at him, but Hermione said sadly, "I knew you were going to say that. But then what will you do?"

"I'm going back to the Dursleys' once more, because Dumbledore wanted me to." said Harry. "But it'll be a short visit, and then I'll be gone for good."

"But where will you go if you don't go back to school?"

"I thought I might go back to Godric's Hollow," Harry muttered. "For me, it started there, all of it. I've just got a feeling I need to go there. And I can visit my parents' graves, I'd like that"

"And then what?" said Ron.

"Then I've got to track down the rest of the Horcruxes, haven't I? That's what he wanted me to do, that's why he told me all about them. If Dumbledore was right --- and I'm sure he was --- there are still four of them out there. I;ve got to find them and destroy them, and then I've got to go after the seventh big of Voldermort's soul, the bit that's still in his body, and I'm the one who's going to kill him. And if I meet Severus Snape along the way," he added, "so much the better for me, so much the worse of him."

"We'll be there, Harry," said Ron. "What?" "At your aunt and uncle's house," said Ron. "And then we'll go with you wherever you're going."

"No ---" said Harry quickly.

"You said to us once before," said Hermione quietly, "That there was time to turn backif we wanted to. We've had time, haven't we?"

"We're with you whatever happens," said Ron. "But mate, you're going to have to come round my mum and dad's house before we do anything else, even Godric's Hollow."

"Why?"

"Bill and Fleur's wedding, remember?"

"Yeah, we shouldnt miss that," he said finally.

"Oh my, I completely forgot about that." said Hermione.

"All right then. Well we should get going to the Burrow first then." said Harry.

"We can take the Night Bus once we get back to London. Since I'm the only one with my appartion licence." Hermione stated.

The three friends followed the crowd across the grounds and to Hogmede's station. Their things were already by the train. They spent most of the train ride in silence. Thinking about their long and dangerous journey ahead.

Finally they arrived in London. They said goodbye to all their friends and promised to stay in touch.

Once they were aboard the Night Bus Hermione finally broke the silence.

"Harry, have you told Ginny your plans?"

Harry turned his head and looked out the window. He forgot he hadn't told them about Ginny yet.

"No" he said with a sigh. He now turned and looked at them both. "I told her we couldn't be together anymore. Because if Voldemort finds out, then he will use her to get to me. And I just can't face that if something happened to her then it would be my fault."

"Wow. That must have been hard. But you do realize that Ginny will at home when we're there don't you?" asked Ron.

"No, I never thought about that. Oh well, we wont be there long."


	2. The Burrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its Characters.**

**Chapter 2: The Burrow**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood at the end of the road leading to the burrow. Harry knew what was about to happen when they walked into the kitchen. Everyone would shower him with sorrow and sympathy because he was closet with Dumbledore. He almost couldn't bear it. But he had to... for Dumbledore. Hermione and Ron were thinking the same thing. They both looked at him.

"Well, are you ready?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, we've got to go in sooner or later." replyed Harry.

The three of them walked up the long road in silence. They walked in the kitchen and saw everyone gathered around the table.

"Oh, your home Ron," said Mrs. Weasley. "Hello Harry dear, Hermione."

"You all must be starving. Molly, will you fetch us all some food?" asked Mr. Weasley.

As Mrs. Weasley was getting the food, everyone around the table talked.

"The ceremony today was very lovely." said Tonks.

"Yes it was, it was very sad though." said Lupin. Everyone agreed.

Everyone looked at Harry then looked away quickly. Before they arrived Mr. and Mrs. Weasley asked everyone to not say anything to Harry incase it upset him.

"Well the food is all ready. We've got, hot soup, homemade bread, and hot tea."

Mrs. Weasley's home cooked meals were always one of Harry's favorite things about the Burrow. As they all ate, everyone talked about the upcoming wedding. It would happen two weeks from then.

"Fleur is very excited. We're going dress shopping tommarow. Oh yes, Bill has asked me to tell you, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny, that he and Fleur would like it very much if you were in the wedding party. All I have to do is give Fleur your sizes and she'll take care of your outfits." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh mom, do I have to? I don't want to be in a wedding." said Fred whining.

"No you don't have to but then your brother and new sister in law will feel very badly. I think you should, but what does my opinion matter?" said Mrs. Weasley.

"Fine, I'll do it I guess." said Fred guiltily.

"Where is BIll and Fleur?" asked Ron.

"Their at their new house. They decided that they wanted to start getting it ready and everything unpacked." said Mr. Weasley.

" Well you all have had a long day, I suggest you go to bed. Harry, you can sleep in Ron's room, and Hermione can sleep in Ginny's." said Mrs. Weasley.

They said good night to everyone and went upstairs.

When they got to the landing where Ginny's room, they stopped to say goodnight to Hermione.

"Goodnight Harry." said Hermione as she kissed him on the cheek. Harry went a bright shade of pink.

"Yeah g-goodnight"

"Goodnight Ronald" but Hermione didn't kiss Ron like she did Harry.

"Night" said Ron in return.

Harry climbed into bed and fell asleep almost had once. He had a dream that he was at Bill's wedding, and he and Hermione were sitting along the isle. Next thing he knew, he was upfront as the groom, and infront of him stood Hermione. She was wearing a beautiful white gown with lace along the bottom. She looked very pretty. After they said their vows and as he bent down to kiss her, he woke up. He had butterflies in his stomach, and he smiled to himself. _No, _he thought,_ she's just your friend. And you just broke up with Ginny, you can't be thinking this. _He shook the thought out of his mind and went back to sleep. He didn't have anymore dreams the rest of the night.

Harry woke up again at 3 am. After an hour of tossing and turning, he gave up and went down stairs to the kitchen and sat at the table. After only a few minutes he heard foot steps coming down the stairs. He looked up and saw Hermione standing there. She was only wearing a small tank top with short shorts on and a bath rob hung loosely at her sides.

"Oh, hello Harry. What are you doing up so early?" she asked

"I couldn't sleep so I came down here. I'm sorry if I woke you."

" No, no, I was just lying awake when I heard you come down. I thought I'd see what was wrong."

A bit of moon light shown in through the window and landed on Hermione. Harry realized how pretty she looked. Even when her hair was more messed up then normal. He smiled to himself.

"What? Why are you starring at me?" asked Hermione looing worried.

"Oh nothing. I wasn't starring at you. I was just... uh... starring off into space. You know. Just thinking." said Harry quickely.

"Ok then. Well I think I'm going to go back to bed. See you in the morning Harry."

"Goodnight Hermione."

_Ok. Hermione is just your friend. You have no feelings what so ever for her. Sure she's pretty, and smart, funny, really organized, smells good, and has a beautiful smile. No, no, no, no NO! She's your best friend. And she probably would never in a million years feel the same way about you. Not that theres anything to feel the same way about because you don't like her. So get it out of your mind Harry. _

Harry spent the rest of the morning very confused.

A/N: Well this is the 2nd chapter. I hope you liked it alot. There's lots more good stuff to come. I probably wont update until around the 27th because school is starting again tommarow so I will be busy until then.


	3. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 3: The Wedding**

The next week at the Burrow was farely boring. Harry and the boys played quidditch almost every day. One night they had a spatacular fireworks display from Fred and George. On Wednesday Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, Hermione, and Ginny all went to Diagon Ally to dress shop for the wedding. They all came back looking very happy and giggly. They each told them they weren't allowed to see their dresses until the day of the wedding. They wanted to keep it a surprise. Then on Friday Mr. Weasley took the boys to shop for their outfits for the wedding. It wasn't very fun. Shopping for clothes wasn't Harry's idea of a good time. Unlike the girls they all showed them their dress robes. Things between Harry and Ginny were farely akward, but they talked and decided to remain friends. But they still didn't speak to each other much out of embarrasment.

The week of the wedding Harry, Ron, and Hermione were pretty much on their own at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Fleur were in and out all week setting up for the wedding. Fred and George were working at their joke shop, and Ginny went to a friends house until Friday. Charlie arrived on Thursday, but was rarley seen just like the rest of them because he was helping with the wedding as well. Most of the days Hermione would watch Harry and Ron play quidditch, or she would be reading a book as Harry and Ron played chess, or exploding snap. Harry was still having thoughts about Hermione. But tryed very hard to convience himself he didn't like her. In the end he was very confused.

Thursday morning Harry and Ron decided to play one on one quidditch. Hermione came with them to watch.

"Hey Hermione. You should be up here flying with us! It's a great day!" yelled Ron.

"No thanks Ron. You know I don't care much for heights." replyed Hermione.

Harry zoomed down on his broom and landed beside Hermione. "Come on Hermione. You can sit on back with me" Harry said holding out his hand to her.

"I don't know Harry."

"I promise you I wont let anything happen to you. You do trust me right?" said Harry giving her one of his gorgeous smiles.

"Of course I do Harry." Hermione grabbed his hand and climbed on the back of the broom. Meanwhile Ron was hovering a few feet away glaring at the two.

Harry kicked off the ground and sped into the sky. Hermione was holding onto his waist so tight he almost couldn't breathe.

"This is actually kind of fun Harry!"

"Well I'm glad your having fun Hermione" said Harry smiling.

Finally the big day arrived on Saturday.

"Good mornig Harry, Ron." said Hermione.

"Girls, hurry up with your breakfast. We'll be leaving soon to go get ready." said Mrs. Weasley.

Harry didn't see Hermione for the rest of the morning. He decided that it was just a crush, and would pass in no time. But with each day it seemed to be turning into more. Harry didn't know what to do. He wanted to be with her, but he didn't want to hurt Ron, and he was afraid he would be rejected and it would ruin his and Hermione's friendship.

Harry, Ron, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George all ate a quick lunch, then went upstairs to get ready.

" Harry? Do you ever wonder who your gonna marry some day?" asked Ron as they were getting ready.

Immediaty Hermione popped into his head. "Uh yeah I guess." replyed Harry.

"Who do you see?"

Harry immediatley blushed. "Ummm. I don't really know yet. I used to see Ginny. But not anymore. I guess I'm over her now."

"Wow. That's great Harry. She just told me yesterday she was over you too!"

"Thats good. Um, who do you see when you think about marrige?" asked Harry as he was putting on his tie.

"Ah... Hermione." Ron said it so quietly Harry couldn't hear him.

"Sorry didn't catch that."

"I said Hermione."

Harry felt something drop to the pit of his stomach. _Oh no. Ron likes Hermione too. What am I going to do?_

"Harry? Hello? Earth to Harry?" said Ron. But Harry continued to stare off into space. Suddenly Harry realized. _I'm in love with Hermione. _

"HARRY!" yelled Ron trying to get his attention.

"What? Oh! sorry."

"Dude, what was that about?" asked Ron.

"N-nothing. Just a strange feeling in my head. Its nothing." Harry lied.

"Ok then mate. Are you almost ready? Hermione is supposed to be waiting for you down stairs" said Ron.

"Me? What about you?" asked Harry.

"I'm in the wedding remember. I have to get going before mum skins me alive for being late. I'll see ya in a little while."

"Yah c ya later." said Harry as he watched Ron walk out of the room.

_What am I going to do? I'm in love with Hermione. But Ron is too. Well I don't know if he loves her. But he definitly likes her._ Harry suddenly heard a soft knock on the door.

"Harry? Are you almost ready? Their gonna be starting soon." came Hermione's voice. Harry broke his glaze at the mirror and walked to the door and opened it. What he saw made his jaw drop. Hermione was wearing a beautiful light pink dress with glitter all over it. _Wow. She's beautiful _thought Harry.

Hermione smiled shyly and said "You look nice Harry."

"Wow Hermione. You look... you look beautiful." said Harry still mesmerized.

Hermione turned a deep shape of red. "Th-thank you Harry."

"Well shall we be going then?" asked Harry as he held out his arm for her to grab. Hermione smiled a little and gladly took it.

The wedding was taking place in the back yard so they didn't have far to go. Harry and Hermione took their seats in the second row.

"Don't be so silly you too. Your sitting in the first row with us. Your partically members of this family." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Alright Mrs. Weasley." said Harry as he and Hermione got up and moved.

The music started to play and Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Ron all walked from the side and took their places up front. Ron looked at Harry and Hermione and smiled. Now Ginny walked down the asile with Fleur's sister behind her. They were both wearing Bright blue dresses. Now everyone stood up and Fleur began walking do the asile.

Harry couldn't pay attention to the wedding though. He couldn't help but keep thinking that Hermione was sitting right beside him. _I want to tell her. But I don't want it to ruin our friendship. I mean, what if she says no? But what if she says yes? Yah, but she might say no and we'll never be able to look at each other again? But what if she says yes and you too live happily ever after?_

"H-Hermione?" whispered Harry.

"Harry shhh. Their saying their vows." whispered Hermione.

"Hermione. This is really important and if I don't say it know then I'm never going to have to nerve to say it again"

"Ok Harry." said Hermione realizing that this must be really important.

"Ok well... you see... I've been having these feelings lately."

"What kind of feelings?" asked Hermione.

"Ummm... how do you say it... I guess... well feelings" said Harry impatiently. "You know, having feelings for someone as like more than a friend?"

"Oh yah. So you want my help getting Ginny back?" asked Hermione.

"No no. Its not Ginny."

"Then who is it?"

"It's... you." said Harry calmly. Hermione's jaw dropped.

A/N: Sorry to leave you on such a cliff hanger. But this is a little taste of whats gonna happen. I hope you liked it. Please Read and Review! Thanks!


	4. Hermione's Reaction

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Ok so I hoped you liked the last chapter. I know your probably itching to know what happens next so i'm gonna cut the chit chat and get to it. lol**

** Chaper 4: Hermione's reaction **

"Ok well... you see... I've been having these feelings lately." said Harry.

"What kind of feelings?" asked Hermione.

"Ummm... how do you say it... I guess... well feelings" said Harry impatiently. "You know, having feelings for someone as like more than a friend?"

"Oh yah. So you want my help getting Ginny back?" asked Hermione.

"No no. Its not Ginny."

"Then who is it?"

"It's... you." said Harry calmly. Hermione's jaw dropped.

Hermione continued staring at Harry not moving or even blinking. In the background Bill and Fleur were sharing their first kiss as a new couple. And still Hermione stared at Harry until he couldn't take it anymore.

"H-hermione? Ok so I know that your probably like shocked right now and didn't expect that at all. I mean, even I didn't expect that. I know I shouldn't love you because your my best friend, but I can't help it. Your so beautiful, and smart, and funny and a great person to be around. And I'm totally ruining Ron's trust right now. He likes you and here I go and do something like this. He's gonna hate me forever. Please Hermione. Say something. Anything. Are you registering any of this at all?" said Harry going on and on.

"Y-your in love with me? Oh my god. Y-you just said had feelings for. You love me? I can't take this right now. Oh my gosh. " Hermione said looking down and shacking her head a little.

Harry grabbed her hands and looked deep into her eyes. "Hermione, you don't have to decide anything right now. Take as much time to think as you need. I know this must be hard to think about."

"Right ok. Well we should get up now like eveyone else. Their all already getting ready for the reception." said Hermione with a blank look on her face.

Bill and Fleur were now currently taking pictures. Bill yelled over to Hermione and Harry to come and get in a few of the pictures.

The reception was really nice. Everyone talked, danced, and ate. Harry looked and saw Hermione sitting alone just staring at the ground. _I feel so bad now. I didn't want this to ruin the rest of the day now. How are we ever going to live together now after this. Maybe I should ask her to dance. It might make her feel better._

Harry walked over to Hermione and stopped in front of her. She slowly looked up at him. "Ok so I know I'm probably about the last person you want to see right now. But I was wondering if you wanted to dance? Not as the person that just revield their true feelings for you and totally freaked you out, but as your best friend who cares about you and doesn't want to see you sitting over here alone?" asked Harry.

"I'd love to Harry." Hermione said with a small smile. They walked over to the dance for and Harry put his hands around Hermione's small waist and Hermione put hers over his neck. They swayed to the music together.

"Your a really good dancer Harry" said Hermione.

"Thanks. You are too."

"I still need more time Harry." Harry suddenly looked down at Hermione listening closely. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted, and I know I probably hurt you some but I need more time. Just give me a couple of days to think and I swear I will get back to you. I'm not compeltely ruleing out the idea of you and me together, it does sound nice, but I just need to think about what would happen if we got together ok?" Hermione told Harry.

"Yah of course. I understand."

"So, are we leaving for your family's house tommarow?" asked Hermione.

"Yah I suppose we are. But you and Ron don't have to come with me there. You can wait and then afterwards we can go to Godric's Hollow together." said Harry.

"I'm staying with you no matter what Harry. And I know Ron will want to also." said Hermione.

"But the Dursley's can be pretty horrible. I wouldn't put it past them to not allow you and Ron into the house because your not muggles." said Harry.

"They will just have to deal. It's only three more weeks until your birthday and we're out of there."

"Hey. Can I cut in?" asked Ron.

"Uh, sure. I'll see you later Hermione." said Harry.

Harry walked over to a nearby table and sat down. He watch jelously as Ron and Hermione danced together. But he was happy to notice that Hermione didn't seem to be enjoying herself in Ron's company.

By that night everyone was exhausted. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to bed as soon as everyone left. They knew that they would have an early start tommarow.

"Harry. Wake up. Harry. HARRY!" yelled Hermione after 5 minutes of trying to wake up Harry. He jumped up so fast he didn't realized that he was only wearing is boxers. Hermione's eyes widened as she stared at him.

"What? Whats wrong?" he asked. Hermione continuted to stare at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. You wouldn't wake up and we have to get going soon. It's going to be a long day." she blushed and hurried out of the room.

_Great. Now I upset her because she thinks I'm mad at her. Wonderful._ Harry thought but he didn't realized that the real reason why Hermione rushed out of the room from embarrasment was from seeing him half naked and realizing for the first time how gorgeous he really was.

Harry quickly got dressed and walked down to the kitchen were Ron and Hermione were waiting for him. Hermione had made them a quick breakfast as everyone else was still in bed for another hour. Mrs. Weasley had briefly taught Hermione some basic cooking skills while they were visiting. Hermione smiled at Harry weakly as he sat down across from her and began eating.

"Ok, so I've told mum and dad our plans. Obviously mum was terrified." Ron put on a high pitched squeek. "Ronald I know you care for Harry but this is so dangerous. You could get killed. I can't even imagine it." Ron's voice went back to normal, "Honestly, some of the things that women says."

"She's only saying it out of love Ronald." Hermione said sternly.

"Yah I suppose so."

"So all I have to do is get packed and I'm all ready." said Harry.

"Well we're both already packed. And since your not of age yet I can magically pack your things for you so we can get going sooner Harry." said Ron.

"Thanks but I think I'll have Hermione here do it. Safer." said Harry smirking.

"Ok, well I'll be right back then." Hermione stated.

In a matter of five minutes Hermione came back down to the kitchen with all of Harry's things perfectly packed. By the time they got eveything out on the front yard eveyone else was up.

"Goodbye Ron. Bye Harry, Hermione. Be safe, and don't forget you can visit any time. Especially you Ronald." said Mrs. Weasley in tears as she gave them all hugs.

"Bye everyone. Hope you have a good time. Oh and Harry, if you see any spare plugs do grab me some alright?" said Mr. Weasley.

"Of course Mr. Weasley." replyed Harry laughing.

Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, and Charlie all said their goodbyes and everyone walked outside and waved as they borded on the night bus.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all took their seats on the night bus and waved out of the windows before the purple double decker sped of.

"So do you think your aunt and uncle will mind that we came along with you mate?" asked Ron.

"Course they will. But you two can do magic all the time now. So they'll be to terrified to say anything." replyed Harry. They all laughed.

"Well your birthday is in three weeks so we wont be there too long." said Ron.

"Yah I suppose so. But I just can't wait to see their faces." said Harry.

**A/N: So this is the 4th chapter. I promise that in the next one you'll get Hermione's answer. But I'm not giving any hints! I'm gonna start to write the 5th chapter right now so it should be up this weekend. Please remember to read and review!**


	5. Hermione's Answer

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter.**

A/N: Her everyone. I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed! Your all awesome!

**Chapter 5: Hermione's Answer**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all steped off the Night Bus and walked up the path towards Number 4 Private Drive. Harry had been worrying the whole way there what his aunt and uncle would think of him bringing his friends from Hogwart's to their house. He knew they would not be pleased. They didn't like anything out of the ordinary just incase the neighbors found out. And Harry and his friends were definitly "out of the ordinary" as they were witches and wizards. He only hoped that his family wouldn't be too harsh to Hermione and Ron. Especially Hermione. He really cared for her. But He still hadn't got an answer from her yet. But what did he expect? It had only been less than a day since she told him she needed a couple of days. He just hoped he wouldn't have to wait too much longer.

"Ok here we are. Now I'm warning you. My aunt will probably make some disgusted face, and my uncle will most definitly say some critizing comment. Just so your prepared." warned Harry.

"Harry I'm sure it wont be that bad. They can't possibly be that rude to guests." replyed Hermione. Though rather nervously.

"You don't know my aunt and uncle Hermione." said Harry giving her a georgeous smile. She blushed madly and quickly looked away before he would notice. But it was too late, he had noticed. He smiled at himself. _Maybe she's starting to get feeling towards me. I hope she does._

Ron coughed loudly and said "Ok well we should ring the door bell now."

"Oh right." Harry took one last sigh and pushed the little black button signaling the bell inside the house. His uncle came to the door in a huff.

"Get in here boy. You know you don't need to ring the..." he stopped in mid sentance at the sight of Ron and Hermione. He looked down and saw that they too had luggage with them. He glared and holllered to Aunt Petuia.

"Hey snookums, look what the cat dragged in." he turned back to Harry. Harry glared at him. "I don't remember you asking permission to bring this lot into our house."

"We're only here for three weeks until my birthday and we're gone for good." said Harry through clenched teeth.

"Then your gone for good? You better be. Three weeks and then your to never show your ungrateful little face around here ever again. You got that?"

"Yes."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the house.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley. I think you already met him once though." said Hermione with a smile extending her hand. Uncle Vernon didn't take it.

"Take your things up stairs. Your all in your room. Dinners and seven. So get out of my face until then and go do what ever you want until then just don't touch anything." said Uncle Vernon.

They all walked up the stairs and Harry led them to his room.

"Well I'll just make up some cots for me and Ron then." said Hermione avoiding what just happened downstairs. She waved up wand and two cots appeard beside Harry's bed.

"I'm sorry about him. It wont be that bad. We'll just see them at breakfast, lunch and dinner." said Harry sadly.

Hermione sat down on his bed and said " Oh Harry, I didn't realize how bad it was for you here. I'm so sorry."

Harry walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Don't be Hermione. It's not your fault that Voldemort killed my parents and I got landed with them. I've only got three more weeks and I'll never have to see them again." he said soothingly. Hermione blushed at his embrace.

"So..." said Ron loudly to get there attention. They both blushed and quickly jumped away from each other. "so what do you want to do Harry. Maybe you can show us around."

"Oh yah of course. Why don't we go for a walk."

They walked out of the room, down the stairs and headed for the door.

"Where do you think your going?" asked Aunt Petunia.

"Uh, just for a walk around the neighborhood." answered Harry.

"I don't think so. Our neighbors see those two with you and we'll be getting all kinds of questions."

"Oh thats alright. If you like I can help you with dinner. Just let me get my wand." Hermione apparated with a loud crack. Aunt Petunia screamed. Harry and Ron looked at each other bewildered.

"Where did she go?" Hermione reappeard right beside her with another loud crack. Aunt Petunia screamed.

"Here we go. What are you making for dinner?"

"Um, p-p-pork chops, but I have to go to the store and get some first." Aunt Petunia replyed.

"Oh there's no need for that!" and with a wave of her wand a plate of porkchops suddenly appeared in her hands. Aunt Petunia shriecked and said "Your not allowed to do magic outside of school."

"Oh but Ron and I are allowed. See we're seventeen now. Which means we're of age, so we can do magic all the time now. How wonderful it that!" Aunt Petunia's eyes widened.

"On second thought why don't you go for your walk or whatever you want to do." she said with a fake smile.

"We'll do that then." smiled Hermione.

After they had walked out the door Ron said to Hermione, "Wow good job Hermione."

"Yah now they know that you too can do magic and they'll be too scared to stop us from anything." said Harry.

"Oh it was nothing. I just remember you saying how scared they were of magic, so I figured I'd use some in front of her, and make sure she knew that Ron and I are allowed to use it and that would be that!" said Hermione rather excited.

"How bout we go to that playground at the end of the road there? That's were I spent all my time after 4th year when I was frustrated from the lack of news." he said.

"Sure" said Ron.

They walked over to the swings and sat down. As they were swaying on the swings Harry saw Dudley and his gang come towards them.

"The big fat pig in the front is my cousin Dudley." said Harry.

"Well look who it is guys. My favorite punching bag. Good I've been needing to practice today too!" said Dudley. His friends all laughed. He punched Harry hard and he fell off the swings. Harry fell with a loud thud. Hermione jumped up and pointed her wand at Dudley.

"You hurt him one more time and I swear I will hurt you so much worse then you could ever hurt him!" growled Hermione.

"Look Big D, she's pointing a stick at you. Yah little girl, like a stick could ever hurt Big D here!" laughed one of Dudley's friends.

Hermione turned to him, waved her wand, and he was thrown back into the air and landed hard on the ground about twenty feet away. Everyone looked at Hermione now scared.

"What in the world are you?" asked one of them.

"I'm a witch and they're both wizards so if you all don't clear off now and if you breathe a word of this to anyone you all will be hurt far worse than that idiot over there. And you," she yelled at Dudley, "If you say one word of this to your parents I swear you will be very sorry."

"Wow Hermione you really showed them!" said Ron happily as Dudley and his gang ran away.

But Hermione didn't hear a word of what he said as she was running over to Harry. "Harry are you alright?"

"Yah I'm fine." he said.

"No your not, your bleeding and you have a black eye." she said.

"Yah I guess your right. Can you fix it?" he asked.

"I can fix your nose, but all I can do for your eye is make the pain go away. You'll still have the bruise." she waved her wand and his nose went back to its original shape, but the black eye stayed.

"Thanks" he said.

That night Harry couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking of how Hermione had jumped to his aid. It made him love her even more. He kept tossing and turning in bed all night.

"Harry, are you alright?" said a voice from one of the bed's beside him. He looked up.

"Yah, I just can't sleep. Did I wake you Hermione?" asked Harry through Ron's snores.

"No, I can't sleep either." she hesitated and then said, "I've been thinking. About what you told me. And I've decided that," Ron grunted loudly from the bed next to them. "Can we talk about this downstairs? I know he's sleeping, but just incase he wakes up."

"All right." said Harry. They both got up and walked down to a desirted kitchen.

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Harry. "We can't tell Ron." she said.

"What? I don't get what you mean." said Harry.

"Our relationship. I don't want to tell Ron about it yet. I don't know how he'll feel about us, and I don't want anything to ruin it."

Harry smiled at her and walked towards her and sweeped her into a hug. "So I guess that's a yes?" she laughed.

"Yah, of course it is. I mean, I feel the same way about Ron!" he pulled away and smiled at her. "I love you Hermione."

"I know you do Harry. I love you too." Harry kissed her softly on the cheek.

"I want to take things slow though. You know, one thing at a time. We're leaving here this weekend for Godric's Hollow. So on Monday would you like to accompany me on a date? Ron's going to be looking for a job at the ministry, so he'll never know." said Harry.

Hermione smiled warmly. "I would love to Harry"

They both walked hand in hand together back upstairs. They said goodnight to each other, and they both slept very well. Both dreaming about nothing else but each other.


	6. A Tear from the Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own any bit of Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been busy with school. Thanks to everyone that's reviewed. If you have any questions feel free to ask them! I know you proabably want to know how the date goes, but that wont be until next chapter. This one is going to focus and the trio's moving to Godric's Hollow and Harry's Birthday. I hope you like it. On with the story.**

** Chapter 6: A Tear from the Past**

Saturday had finally arrived. Which ment it was Harry's Birthday. They had decided that they would leave early that morning, and celebrate his Birthday once they got to Godric's hollow. Harry wanted to get away from the Dursley's as soon as possible. Harry and Hermione hadn't been able to have much time alone together since Hermione told Harry she wanted to be with him. What with Ron's constant presence, and the Dursley's, they had only had time together for five minutes altogether. They both had decided that on Saturday they would go down stairs and make breakfast together so they could be together for a few minutes.

"Happy Birthday!" said Hermione happily as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. Harry looked down and smiled at her as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist.

"Thankyou! You know I've never really liked my Birthday. The Dursley's would treat me like dirt as usual. Then they just started ignoring it all together. But I have a feeling that today is going to be alot better." he said smiling.

"And why is that?" said Hermione in a teasing voice.

"Because I'm with you." said Harry sweatly.

Hermione smiled warmly. "Ok well I've got the whole day planned out."

"Really? And what do you have planned?"

"Well first off I'll make you and Ron breakfast. Me and you can have that time to be together and talk. Then you can wake Ron and we'll all eat. Then we can leave here after that and get to Godric's Hollow. We can rent a motel room for the night and start searching for an apartment tommarow. Then we'll have the gifts, and the cake. Then I'll send Ron off to the store for food for tommarow morning so that we can have a few minutes alone again. Then you can do whatever you want after that." she said.

"That sounds good." said Harry. He made a mental note though that he was going to go out on his own afterwards though and find his parents graves. He had been thinking of it ever sine Dumbledore had died. He knew it was probably going to be hard to see them, but he felt that he had to do it. He knew that this was going to be his last day off with peace. Hermione would want to start searching for the horcruxes as soon as possible. And he knew that he would too. He was afraid of the final battle, but he knew that he needed to find and destroy the horcruxes or else he would have no chance of surviving.

"Harry, are you alright? You look kinda sad." asked Hermione.

"Oh yah, I'm fine. I was just thinking of how we would have to start searching for the horcurxes soon." he said.

Hermione's face fell. "Yes, I've been thinking of that also. "

"Lets not talk about this right now." Hermoine nodded. She got up and took out her wand. Soon the smell of food filled the air. Within minutes everything was ready. She now set the plates filled with bacon, eggs, and toast on the table. She filled their glasses with pumpkin juice. She kissed Harry on the check and said, "Why don't you go wake Ron now?" Harry smiled. He nodded and got up to go walked up the stairs.

"Ron. Time to get up mate."

"Five more minutes mommy." he yawned.

"I'm not your mommmy and Hermione's got breakfast ready." Harry said shaking Ron slightly. At this Ron quickly sat up looking wide awake.

"Good, I'm starving, I feel like I haven't eaten in months." he said happily.

Ron quickly got dressed and they walked to the kitchen together. Harry looked out the window and noticed it was still very dark out.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Quarter past four." said Hermione smiling at Harry.

"So we've been up since three... uh three fifty nine." said Harry quickly looking at Ron. He and Hermione had really been up since three thirty, but they still hadn't told Ron that they were together. They didn't know how he would react, and they didn't want anything to ruin their happiness right yet.

"You've been up since three fifty nine?" asked Ron suspiciously.

"Uh, yah, I was helping Hermione with breakfast." he said ackwardly.

"But it only takes five minutes to cook this stuff with magic." said Ron still suspiciously.

"Uh, well, you see, um.." said Harry before Hermione jumped in to save him.

"Harry wanted it done old fashioned. For his birthday you know. He thought it would be fun to cook it normally." she said quickly.

"Alright." Ron eyed them suspiciously, shrugged, and began to once again devower his food. "Is that it?" he asked after he had licked his plate.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Theres more in the pan. I had a feeling you'd want more. But hurry up. Harry wants to get out of here before his aunt and uncle wake up."

"Yah, well since your still eating, I'm gonna go up and have a shower." Harry said.

"Yah and since you both are out of the room, I'm going to skip the shower and get dressed." she smiled at Harry and they walked up stairs together grabbing hands once they were out of sight from Ron. They walked into the room together.

"The food was great Hermione." said Harry closing the space slowly between him and Hermione.

"Thankyou." she said. Harry slowly bent down towards her. Their lips were inches apart when a voice came loudly from the hall.

"Hey guys, have you seen my socks?" luckily for them Ron hadn't been looking at them when he had walked in so he didn't see a thing.

"Yah their on the floor beside your bed." said Harry. He looked at Hermione nervously and motioned with his head that he was going to have a shower like he said he was. He smiled and walked out of the room with his clothes.

_Wow. That was a close one. _Thought Harry as he washed his hair. _I guess we have to be alot more careful. And we were so close to having our first kiss. Oh well, there will be many more chances. Especially since we're having our first date on Monday. I'm so happy right now, nothing will be able to change that._

Harry quickly got dressed and went downstairs to find Ron and Hermione all ready to leave. "Ok, lets go." said Harry.

"So your not going to say goodbye to anyone?" asked Hermione.

"No, they want me gone, so I'm gone."

"Ok then mate, lets get going." said Ron. They walked out the door in silence. Harry turned around for only a second to look at his childhood home. He sighed and walked on. Ron and Hermione quickly catched up to him.

"So how are we getting to Goderic's Hollow?" asked Ron.

"By broom. We can use the disillusionment charm so the muggles can't see us. Hermione can ride on back with me." said Harry.

They all stepped behind a bush, and Harry and Ron got out their broomsticks and wands. They got everything secured to the brooms, and they all climbed on with Hermione on back of Harry's firebolt looking nervous. They all then performed the charm on themselves and their luggage.

"Ok Hermione, can you cast the lumos spell on your wand for a moment please?" asked Harry. "Ron can you see that?"

"Yeah."

"Hermione, you keep that on, and Ron, you can follow the light since you can't see us." said Harry.

"Good idea Harry." said Hermione smiling even though Harry couldn't see her.

"Ok, well then lets go."

They had been traveling for about an hour when they saw alittle village come into view below them. "This is Godric's Hollow isn't it?" he asked Hermione.

"Yes. Well that didn't take as long as I thought it would" she said. Harry lightly touched down and Ron followed. They took the disillusionment charm off themselves and their things, and Harry and Ron but their brooms away.

"Well, it lookes like there's a little bed and breakfast up the street there." pointed Hermione.

"Let's go then." said Ron. They all made their way to the little bed and breakfast. They entered a small room filled with flowers.

"Hi, we were wondering if we could have a room for the night?" asked Hermoine.

"Of course." said a little old lady behind the counter. She took out a small book and a quill. "And your names please?"

"Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter." at this the lady dropped the quill and starred at Harry. She grabbed Harry's hand and shook it over and over again.

"Mr. Potter, its wonderful to see you've returned to Godric's Hollow. Your room is on the house, and if there's anything at all you or your friends here need, please don't hesitate to ask." she said kindly.

Harry smiled at her. "Actually, could you give me the directions to Lilly and James Potter's old house?" he asked.

"Yes of course. It's at the very end of this street. It only goes on about five more houses down. But of course there isn't a house there anymore, as it was destroyed that horrible night." she said handing them their key.

"Thankyou." said Harry. He turned and saw Hermione and Ron starring at him nervously.

"I'm fine guys. Lets just find our room." he said as if reading their minds. They both nodded and followed him.

They walked into a small room on the second floor a few minutes later. "There's only two beds." said Hermione.

They looked at each other akwardly. "I'm not sleeping with Ron. Sorry mate, but you snore horribly." said Harry.

"I'm not either." said Hermione.

"Well I guess you two have to share the bed then." said Ron somewhat jelously.

"Ok, lets not worry about that now. I want to give Harry his present." said Hermione. Hermione pulled out a small wrapped package and handed it to Harry. He unwrapped it and fell out a book that looked like a journal, and a small mirror.

"Wow, a diary and a mirror to look at myself, thanks Hermione."

"No, the journal is so you can write down all your findings of the horcruxes. And you can also us it as a journal if you like, to get your feelings out. And the mirror is a two way mirror. I got the idea from Sirius. I know that Ron and I wont always be able to go with you, so this way we can still communicate and see eachother. I have another one here for Ron and I." she pulled out an identical mirror.

"Thanks Hermione." said Harry.

"Ok, my turn" said Ron. He handed Harry a badly wrapped package. Inside was a book on different seeker moves, and how to do them. There was also a thing of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Droobler's Best Bubble gum, and a few other things from Honey Dukes.

"Thanks mate, I love it all." said Harry. He began opening the other presents on the table. He got a small box of different things from Weasley Wizard Weazes from Fred and George, a green sweater and a mince pie from the Weasley's, a book on different defence spells from Lupin, and a box of homemade sweets from Hagrid.

"Ok, time for cake" said Ron hungerily.

Hermione grabbed a bag on the floor took out a box with the cake inside. It said, Happy 17th Birthday Harry! and it had designs of snitches around the edges. They spent the rest of the evening eating the cake and talking happily until around 6:00 Harry got up from the table.

"I'm gonna go out alone for a little while guys. I'll see you later." he said.

"Ok, see you later mate." said Ron.

After Harry left the room Ron turned to Hermione. "What do you reckon he's doing?"

"Probabley going to find his parents house." she said.

"Oh, right. Do you think we should be with him?"

"No, I think he needs to do this alone."

Harry walked up a long dark path at the very end of the street. This must be where his parents house was. The sky around him was completely dark, and there were no stars out tonight and only a small sliver of the moon shown behind him. He suddenly came to the clearing. Just as he had expected there was no house. But in the very middle of the lawn was two small stones. He slowly made his way up to them. He didn't realize that as he got closer tears started fall. He sank to his knees in front of his parents head stones.

"Hi guys. Its been a long time, hasn't it. I'm sorry I've never been here before now. And I'm sorry I never knew who you were, and that you never got to watch me grow up." His tears started to fall faster now with each word. He knew this was going to be hard but he didn't know it would be this hard. "My life is such a mess right now. Voldemort wants me dead, and I don't know if I'll survive. I might see you soon. I'm so scared. I'm so scared. For myself, for Ron, Hermione, and everyone I know. I don't want to die. I can't leave Hermione. I love her so much, and I don't want to put her through that. And what if I survive and she doesn't? I'll have nothing to live for. I know that. And Ron, he's my best friend, what if he dies?" Harry just sat there on the ground with his head in his hands crying. He must have been there for hours because suddenly he heard footsteps behind him. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulders.

"Harry, you've been here for two hours, are you alright?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I was just thinking. Its been so hard, going through life without them. There's so many times I wished they were here to help and comfort me. Especially now. What if we don't find the horcruxes, what if... what if I die? What if I survive, but everyone I know dies?"

Hermione pulled him into a tight hug. "Don't think like that Harry. We don't know whats going to happen, and we can't play what ifs. We have to be strong. I worry enough about what might happen to you." she kissed him on the cheek and continued to hold him for several more minutes until she finally got up slowly.

"Are you coming back home to go to bed soon?" she asked.

"Yeah, just give me a minute. I'll be right there." he said. As she walked away he got up.

"Goodbye" he said.

As he walked away a figure walked in front of him and stopped. They were wearing a black cloak, and a white mask conciling their face.

"Leaving so soon Potter?" Harry realized it was Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy" he said with a snarl.

"Now don't make this hard for me. I have direct orders to bring you back with me." he said.

"I'm not going to go anywhere with you, so you'll have to fight me." Harry said

"Oh yeah, how are you going to fight me without a wand?" Malfoy asked. Harry realized he forgot his wand back at the room.

"Ron, I'm worried. Harry said he'd be right behind me. Its been another hour." said Hermione pacing the floor.

"Hermione, I'm sure he's fine. He's a big boy." said Ron unsucessfully trying to make her feel better.

"I just know somethings wrong" she said starting to cry. Suddenly the door opened and there stood Harry. He was covered in blood, his face was chalk white and his leg appeared to be broken. Ron and Hermione both stood up in shock.

"Harry, what happened?" asked Ron.

"M-M-Malfoy." was all he said before he passed out and fell to the floor.

**A/N: Ok, I know you all probabley hate me for this. But I wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger. I didn't really like this chapter as much, I don't feel very strongly about it. So please R&R and tell me what you think. Sorry if there's any spelling mistakes, but my word processor is messed up.**


	7. A Home to Share

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 7: A Home to Share**

"Ron, I'm worried. Harry said he'd be right behind me. It's been another hour." said Hermione pacing the floor.

"Hermione, I'm sure he's fine. He's a big boy." said Ron unsuccessfully trying to make her feel better.

"I just know something's wrong" she said starting to cry. Suddenly the door opened and there stood Harry. He was covered in blood, his face was chalk white and his leg appeared to be broken. Ron and Hermione both stood up in shock.

"Harry, what happened?" asked Ron.

"M-M-Malfoy." was all he said before he passed out and fell to the floor.

"Ron! What's wrong with him?" asked a panicking Hermione.

"I don't know Hermione, but you really need to calm down this is not the time." said Ron forcefully. Hermione stopped talking, but continued to cry even harder.

"Harry? Harry, wake up. Wake up mate!" said Ron as he started to shake him.

"Ron don't touch him! He could be hurt." cried Hermione.

"Well I don't know how else to wake him up." yelled Ron getting frustrated.

"What if you put something cold on his face?"

"Yeah, go get me a cold hand towel." Hermione ran to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. She could barely keep her hands steady from shaking so much."

"Hermione where are you with that bloody towel!" yelled Ron. She jumped and ran back to the main room. Harry still hadn't woken up. She quickly handed Ron the wet towel. Ron patted Harry's face with it for a second before setting it on his forehead. After about five minutes Harry began to finally stir.

"Hermione. Where's Hermoine?" he asked.

"I'm right here Harry." she grabbed his hand.

"Harry do you think your good enough to stand up and get over to the bed?" asked Ron.

"I can't walk well; I think my leg is broken."

"I can fix that." said Hermione. She pointed her wand at Harry's leg and muttered a spell. "And I can clear most of the blood off too."

"Thanks Hermione" Harry muttered weakly.

"So Harry, what happened." asked Ron.

"I was just leaving my parent's graves when Malfoy came. He told me that he was supposed to take me back with him, and I refused. I forgot my wand here, so I couldn't defend myself. I just barely got away from him. A few lights came on in some house's and people started coming out so he apparated. I swear I'm going to get him back though."

"Oh Harry. I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I should have been there." said Hermione.

"Don't blame yourself Hermione. This wasn't your fault, and if you were there he could have hurt you."

"Some birthday huh mate?" asked Ron. Harry gave a fake laugh and nodded.

"You should rest Harry. If we're going to search for a place to stay tomorrow then your gonna need all your strength." said Hermione.

Harry didn't sleep well that night. He kept having nightmares. Finally around 7 he got up. Hermione woke not long after.

"So tomorrow's the big day." she said.

"Yeah it is. We're gonna have so much fun, I've got everything planned out." he said smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Really? What are we going to do?"

"That's a surprise." he replied.

Harry had to wake Ron up, and once they were all dressed they went downstairs to have breakfast.

They spent their breakfast eating pancakes and sausages, and talking to the little old lady that owned the bed and breakfast. They had been the only one's that stayed last night.

The rest of the day was fairly eventful. They met many interesting people. One man said he traveled to America and met an alien, and a woman who had three arms. They walked around the area, looking at different houses and apartments that were for sale. Finally they decided on a charming little blue house about a mile away from the main road. It had four bedrooms, a kitchen, bathroom, and a living room. They made the arrangements so they could move in right away, and they were soon unpacking their things.

Since there was only three of them and they all got their own rooms, Hermione decided to make the fourth room into a library. She conjured up a few book cases and was soon happily filling them with books.

Ron was in the next room decorating his walls with pictures of the Chudley Cannons. He could be heard complaining at his awful sticking charms. He would cast the spell, the posters would slowly fall from the walls and he would start cursing them with language Hermione highly disapproved of.

Harry had quickly unpacked his belongings. He put all his clothes in the closet, and set a few pictures on his bedside table. One of his parents, himself and Hermione, and the last of himself, Hermione, and Ron. He put his broom away in his closet as well. He wouldn't be needing it for quidditch much now.

They all spent the rest of the day getting the furniture in the living room and kitchen the way they liked it. Hermione went out once by herself, and when she came back Harry and Ron found the kitchen full of food.

When night arrived, Harry started a fire in the fireplace. Hermione curled up on the couch with a book, and Harry and Ron sat on the floor playing wizard chess. Harry decided that he liked living with Hermione and Ron like this, and hoped they would have many happy years like this if all their plans went well.

A/N: Sorry its taking me forever to update. I'm really sorry, I've been really busy. So here's the latest chapter. I know you probably were expecting the date with Harry and Hermione, but I decided to wait next chapter and get this one out since I hadn't updated in a while. I'm on vacation now for the next week from school so The next one should be out soon. Hope you enjoyed this one and remember to please read and review. I'd like to get at least 6 reviews before I update again.


	8. First Dates and First Kisses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or and of its characters. J.K. Rowling does.**

**A/N: Hey. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I hope you liked the last chapter. This one is going to be mostly about Harry and Hermione.**

**Chapter 8: First Dates and First Kisses**

Monday had arrived. Which meant it would be Harry and Hermione's first date. All day long Hermione could be heard humming merrily to herself, and Harry was constantly seen with a wide grin on his face.

Ron was going to be going to the burrow that afternoon. Fred and George had offered him a job to work at their joke shop in Diagon Alley. Ron had decided himself that he would get a job to pay for bills and food. Harry and Hermione both wanted to get jobs also, but Ron refused. He said that all of Harry's time needed to be toward the horcruxes, and that he would probably be lost without Hermione's help. So Fred and George decided to offer him a job. He needed to go over so that Fred and George could train him.

Breakfast was rather quiet. They talked about what Ron was going to have to do during his training for about ten minutes and that was it.

"So what are you going to do today Hermione?" asked Ron.

"Oh, well I thought that I'd get the cupboards all filled, same with the fridge. Any request's?" she asked.

"Yeah, um... make sure you buy some mince pies, pancake mix, sausages, um... steak and kidney pie, tricle tart, um... ice cream, steak, pork, hum... and how about some sweets from honeydukes." said Ron.

"All right." said Hermione laughing. "Anything you want Harry?"

"I think Ron covered it." he said smiling.

"Well what are you going to do today?" Ron asked Harry.

"I thought I'd go over to Grimauld Place and bring some books back and see if I can find anything about destroying a horcrux." said Harry.

Ron and Hermione fell silent at this and looked down at their plates. Harry hadn't talked much about the horcruxes and so they didn't know exactly how he was feeling about the matter.

"Oh, well that sounds like a good idea. I was thinking of going to the Burrow early to hang with Ginny. Mum said she's been down in the dumps lately because of the break... ummm... not being able to see her big brother as much lately. But I can come with you and help instead." said Ron.

"No that's alright. I don't need any help. You should be with Ginny if she misses you so much."

"Of course you need help. Do you know how long it could take you to find anything on horcruxes?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, it could take months. But I've been thinking. It's great that you guys want to help me and everything, but I need to do all this on my own. It's far too dangerous for you. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you. I don't need the help and I don't want It." said Harry.

"Harry, you can't do this on your own."

"Yes I can. Everyone that I've loved and anyone that has ever loved me has died. My parents, Sirius, and now Dumbledore. I won't let anything happen to you." he said through clenched teeth.

Hermione slammed her fork down on the table. Harry looked up in surprise.

"Harry James Potter. Don't you dare try to push us away. We are here for you. We've already told you that we know what could happen and we're willing to take the risk. We're going to help you no matter what. And if you don't like it then oh well. You'll just have to hitch a smile on your face and deal with it. I'm not leaving your side." said Hermione angrily.

"Hermione, you don't understand. You and Ron are the family I have never had. Voldemort knows that, and he will try to get to me by using you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"We're helping you and that's final." and with that Hermione stood up and went to her room slamming the door.

"Listen Ron, I'm sorry." said Harry.

"No problem mate, I can't imagine what you must be feeling. But we're going to help you" said Ron.

"I guess I can't make you change you minds. I'm going to go talk to her." said Harry.

Harry knocked on Hermione's door. "Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Harry. Her door opened slowly by itself. Hermione was sitting on her bed with tears rolling down her face. Harry walked over and kneeled beside her. He gently wiped some of the tears away.

"Don't cry love. I'm sorry. I'm just scared about what's going to happen to us all." said Harry.

"I know, and I'm sorry too. But you have no idea what its like to wonder everyday what is going to happen to you. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I'm scared. I'm scared for you, for me. I'm scared of not being with you. I don't want you to die." Hermione started crying even harder now.

"I never knew you felt this way. Hermione please don't cry. Don't worry about me. I don't want you adding all this emotional stress on yourself." Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Harry. I love you so much." she said.

"I love you too." said Harry. "Are we still on for our date tonight?"

"Of course." said Hermione.

The rest of the day went by slowly. Ron went to the Burrow for the day after lunch. Hermione went shopping, and Harry was left alone with a pile of books. He had stopped into Grimmauld Place after breakfast. There wasn't anyone there so he grabbed a pile of books and went back to the fireplace. So far he hadn't found anything on them. And soon Hermione would be back and would need help putting things away. He spent another half hour reading until Hermione came home.

Harry walked up and grabbed her waist from behind. "How was the shopping?"

"Wonderful. I got a bunch of food, and found some amazing books on living on your own for the first time. They have all these wonderful household chore spells. And some great recipes." she said.

"Well I'm glad you had fun." Harry help Hermione put the groceries away. At three o'clock Hermione excused herself to go get ready for their dinner.

"We're not leaving until six o'clock though." said Harry.

"I know." is all Hermione said. She grinned and went to the bathroom.

An hour later Harry saw her emerge in a robe with wet hair, but disappeared inside her room immediately. At five o'clock Harry decided that he should start getting ready. He took a quick show then got dressed in a pair of light tan slacks, and a dark green dress shirt. He tried to tame his hair but of course it didn't work. He decided to give it a trim. It had gotten long like if was in his fourth year. He cut it back to its normal short length. By the time he was finished getting ready it was almost six o'clock. _I should be getting outside. Hermione will be ready soon._ He thought. He grabbed a thing of flowers he bought earlier and walk out of the room. He walked out of the house and stood at the door. He closed it and rang the door bell. He thought it would be nice to arrive like a normal date would. He could hear Hermione inside yelling to him to answer it. After a minute she came to the door. She gasped when she saw it was him.

"How did you get out here? I thought you were in your room?" she asked.

Harry just grinned and handed her the flowers. "For you miss. Pink roses, your favorite."

"How did you know that? I've never told you that." she said sounding surprised.

"I have my sources." he said mysteriously. He took a long look at her. She was wearing a black spagetti strapped dress that went just above the knees. Her hair was tamed into a type of messy but nice looking up do. And she was wearing a little makeup. _She's beautiful,_ he thought.

"You look beautiful." said Harry.

"You clean up quite nicely yourself Mr. Potter." she replied.

"Why thank you. Shall we be going?" he asked.

"Harry, I can't believe you got us the whole restaurant to ourselves." said Hermione.

"Well there are some advantages to being Harry Potter. Plus I got a good deal on it." Harry said.

Harry and Hermione had been having a wonderful time so far. They had taken a walk around a small park then Harry surprised Hermione with having the entire leaky cauldron to themselves for a couple of hours. They were almost done dessert, and Harry had another surprise for her. He was going to take her by broomstick for a ride above the village under the stars. Then he was going to take them to a small lake to sit in the moonlight and do some star gazing.

"Harry this has been wonderful. It couldn't get any better." Hermione said.

"Awe, just you wait and see." he said. "Come follow me."

Harry led them outside to where his broom was waiting.

"I thought we could take a ride over the village. Then I have this place I want to take you to." he said climbing on the broom.

Hermione smiled and climbed on behind him and hugged his waist.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yep."

They took a nice little ride over Goderic's Hollow, then Harry went north for a little while. Finally they came to a small lake that was surrounded by trees. With only the moon and the stars as their light. Harry hopped off the firebolt, and with a wave of his wand a blanket appeared on the ground.

"Wow Harry, this is really nice." said Hermione.

"I thought we could do some star gazing." Harry said.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." she said. They both laid on the blanket and Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulders. She snuggled up close to his side. After a while of star gazing Hermione laid her head on Harry's chest and he wrapped his arms around her protectivly.

"Would you like to dance Hermione?" Harry asked.

"There's no music." she said smiling.

"We can make our own." he said. He got up and offered her his hand. She gently took it and wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her hips. They gently swayed to the music that was in their heads. Harry waved his wand and a slow tune quietly played.

"I love you Hermione. So much. More than you could ever know." he said.

"I love you too Harry."

And with that Harry slowly moved his head down to hers. Hermione slowly got on the tips of her toes, inching up towards him. Their lips met half way. The moment their lips met Harry had felt something he had never felt for anyone else before. Not Cho, or Ginny. He felt a warm, tingling sensation in the pit of his stomach. It felt right, and he wondered why he hadn't seen Hermione before now. He deepened the kiss. It wasn't a full out snog, but it was sweet and romantic.

They finally pulled apart. Harry looked down at Hermione lovingly and smiled. Her eyes were still closed. She slowly opened them and when she saw Harry looking at her she could see the love in his eyes. She threw her arms around him and they just stood their holding each other. Wanting that perfect moment to last forever. Harry decided at that moment that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this girl. And when the war was finally over and if he succeeded in winning, he was going to do just that. He never wanted to leave her arms, and he never wanted to be without her.

**A/N: Well here's the 8th chapter. I hope you all liked it. Probably in the next chapter or the one after that Ron is going to find out about Harry and Hermione. It's probably going to be a week or two before I update though. School starts again tomorrow, and Saturday I have the winter formal to go to at my school. Then next week I have different little things to do. So I promise I will update as soon as I can. Please read and review. I really like hearing your thoughts on the story so far. **


End file.
